


Slaughter Race

by QuasarScorpion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Relationships, Brothers, Characterdeathbutnotreally, Games, Gen, Gun Violence, Guns, Light Angst, M/M, Modern Assassins, Non-Graphic Violence, OR IS IT, Shooting Guns, Trustme, all fun and games, i guess, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuasarScorpion/pseuds/QuasarScorpion
Summary: Welcome to Slaughter Race. This is an annual competition held to test the best of the best and their tactical know how. Use the coverage throughout the allocated 5000 acres to take out enemy assailants. Rules of the game you must be the last one standing and you must cross over the iron threshold to win. If you don't complete this challenge in 72 hours, even if you're the only one standing, you lose. However, there are minimal rules.*Stay within the gated property line.*Take out your enemies.*Do it in the time frame.*Enjoy every filthy moment.The game is a matter of life or death and we've all willingly come to the slaughter. Let's the competition commence. I look forward to meeting our victors. Stay vigilant and well armed. Before we forget good fucking luck to each competitor.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu & MSBY Black Jackals, Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, The Miya Twins - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Slaughter Race

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunny_seize](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_seize/gifts).



> I honestly didn't know how to tag this. For this specific story tags would be hella spoilers. So trust me when I say the payout at the end is worth it. 
> 
> This fic was supposed to be a thread on my Twitter when my gal offered me a title to write something small for. It unfortunately/fortunately turned into this monstrosity. Have fun!!

“’Tsumu, ya got the guns?”

“Yup,” Atsumu swiftly replied, “secured the extra ammo too.”

A loud click resounded throughout the cool darkened room. Using the tip of his rifle, Osamu pushed the small blackout curtain out of the way. A stream of white light filled the space around the Miya twins.

“Oh, gotchu,” Osamu muttered. “There’s a reflection. Ready?”

“On yer six, ‘Samu.”

The brothers used a series of hand signals as they counted down to their escape. On the count of five, the twins sprinted through the shack’s front door. Taking cover from the barrage of bullets headed their way they went further into the trees. Atsumu ducked low rolling along the foliage until he was met with a ditch big enough to house him and his brother. While setting up his long-range weapon, Osamu pulled out their binoculars locating their target.

“One o’clock,” Osamu stated. “One hundred yards.”

“Understood.” The blonde lined up his sight locating their newest target. Bright red hair was a dead giveaway between the trees. “Target locked.”

“There is no additional movement. Fire when ready,” Osamu whispered.

All movement ceased. His finger slipped against the trigger. He held his breath to gauge wind speed and direction. Through the sights he watched the target. _Click._ Safety off. On a long exhale Atsumu added pressure to the trigger.

It was a clean kill.

Now they’d wait to see if he was alone. Considering their target and schematics it was unlikely that they were. Soon enough a hushed shout broke the crisp fall air. Then there was a scoff from the newest arrival that suspiciously sounded like “Boke.” It almost broke Atsumu’s composure. Osamu glared at him which immediately stifled the humour. They were on mission, right now was not the time. In this world they were professionals and had a reputation to uphold. 

A black-haired man pulled his bangs into a small bun clearing is vision. In a quick motion, his gun was whipped to the front of his body bending slightly to look around. The weapon was held firm and ready to fire. Atsumu thought it was cute that the man believed he stood a chance. He didn’t.

“Got this,” Osamu tapped out on Atsumu’s arm. “Four minutes.” They nodded in affirmation at one another. The grey-haired twin checked the straps around his thighs making sure they were secured. Pulling a handgun from each holster, he double checked ammo availability. It must have been good because his brother slipped his boots off for increase his stealth in this terrain. Osamu moved out of range to check their perimeter.

“I’ll find you,” the black-haired man called out. Atsumu had him in his sights. Didn’t matter though because this guy was fucked when Osamu finally made it around to flank him. It took three minutes. Nice, his brother had gotten fast.

With his back to the cinder blocks, their target elbowed the window smashing in the glass. His mistake. That gave Osamu the perfect opening. When his gun pushed the curtain out of the way Osamu reached around the corner pulling him to the ground. His brother had significant muscle and the element of surprise. With a quick slam to the ground the target was laid out.

Osamu shot twice. Target eliminated.

After a quick search of the body Team Miya had obtained additional rounds and a strong assault rifle. It was time to move on. Once again gathering all their supplies the twins set off towards their main objective.

It was the snoring or maybe it was a yelp that gave away the position of additional men. The twins settled their stash in a hollowed-out tree trunk taking only what was necessary. Their approach was dead silent, neither of the men taking notice as the twins approached the encampment.

Crouched behind a few bushes they made a quick but ruthless plan.

“’Tsumu take the right. I’ll take the left,” Osamu signed. “In exactly five minutes we attack.”

“Hold down the remote if you encounter trouble,” Atsumu replied quickly signing. “I’ll do the same. Feel for the buzz.”

“I’ll tap the device once to start and use Morse Code to change course.”

“Understood. Head out.” The brother’s gloved hands clasped between them. With practised ease they moved into position surrounding the men.

“Akaashi, you said this would be quick,” a bulky man whispered but in the silence his voice carried.

“Never. Not once,” Akaashi replied. “Now shh, Bokuto.”

“Akaas—”

“Shh,” Akaashi hissed placing his hand over the others mouth. As Bokuto slumped, his gun slid between his legs, its tip pressed to the dirt, and his chin resting against its buttstock.

Atsumu checked his watch. _Thirty more seconds_. He watched on in amazement wondering why the more composed of the two stuck alongside his companion. There is no changing it because what’s going to happen has to happen, however, he almost feels bad. Too late now he supposed.

A short buzz radiated from his pocket. It’s time.

Osamu creeped into their encampment from along their tent as Atsumu slipped behind the tree nearest the pouting man. Settled and in position the clicker buzzed one more time. As they always do, Atsumu counted to five preparing himself for the kickback. _Five._ Atsumu jumped from his hiding spot, tucked and rolled onto one knee. The seated man fumbled too slowly, unable to grab his weapon Atsumu shot him cleanly in the chest. Seconds later his brother pushed the other man to the ground having released two rounds.

The brothers made quick work of clearing them out of supplies before heading back to camp. Setting up a perimeter trap alert system gave them a smidgen of security for the night. However, they weren’t taking chances. They would rotate each opting for four hours of sleep. Osamu usually stayed up late and Atsumu happened to be an early bird. Their set up plus watch shifts meant at least one of them could sleep tightly.

Morning broke over the horizon, finally giving the pair enough light to travel. Tossing the rest of their coffee the twins took off. During his shift, Atsumu had gone through their pilfered supplies finding a something of note. According to a sheet of paper, pulled from the ammo pouch, there was only one pair left. _Easy._

“Final two… according gathered intel are elites,” Atsumu reported.

Osamu groaned. “Great, why couldn’t it have someone basic?”

“There is no additional information apart from confirming that the pair we’d eliminated last night were their scouts,” the blonde pursed his lips. “They’ll probably stick close to the line near the back half of the property.”

“Agreed.”

Finally, they neared their intended target. Something was wrong. Atsumu had a gut feeling and those usually weren’t incorrect. One finger raised to his lips as an arm shot out in front of his brother stopping them in their tracks. The Miya twins retreated to the nearest point of cover. Sat among the brush and their bags discarded for lighter weaponry they settled in for a long wait.

Two hours passed without movement yet they continued to wait. Even Osamu felt it now. If they moved it was over. Another hour of waiting now they were getting antsy. The twins were willing to sit still for as long as they had to. When it came to this their dedication was unwavering. Twenty minutes and there was a crunch of leaves within two hundred yards. According to Osamu, it was likely the assailants would’ve split up. It’s what they would’ve done. With a quick game of rock, paper, scissors it was decided that Atsumu would wait here. Even if he was superior in hand to hand Osamu was quieter.

Fully stocked and shoe less, Osamu moved towards the obvious trap giving it a wide berth. Sticking low to the ground Atsumu proceeded further into the woods. At the fifty-yard mark an extremely small click was heard from the left. Staying still for a second so he could be properly marked allowed him to figure out their location from merely glancing around the area. To the north west fifteen yards… approximately. Without warning he bolted towards the trees on his right dropping to his knee with a leg extended sliding into the secured location. _Fuck that had been close_. Atsumu had narrowly missed two consecutive shots in his direction.

Adrenaline kicked in Atsumu the moment he unlocked the safety on his hand gun. “If yer gonna shoot why not attack like a man,” Atsumu teased.

“I could say the same. We were getting bored considering it has been over three hours since we first spotted you,” the smooth voice called out. Atsumu couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Guess you two aren’t as good as you think.”

“Yer right. We’re better,” he declared bending around the trunk of the tree. A warning shot went right passed his face missing him only slightly. Removing the assault rifle from his back, Atsumu emptied the magazine providing himself ample cover fire. This forward assault continued until he was easily able to tackle the man who was decked out head to toe in black. With the large weapon tossed to the side, Atsumu was now fighting hand to hand. Control was necessary if he planned to eliminate his assailant and assist his brother.

One leg hooked around Atsumu flipping their position. Suddenly on his back Atsumu found his legs pinned by the weight of the others body. Fucking hell did he hate this guy. Bonus due to how he was currently being restrained the man in black would have to release one of his arms to grab his weapon. That would be enough to turn the tide. Since it didn’t seem they were going be moving anytime soon. Atsumu decided to whip out his irresistible charms.

“Is that a gun in yer pocket or ar’ya just happy to see me?” He’d always wanted to say that one.

“Seriously,” the man on top of him deadpanned. If Atsumu could see more than his eyebrows right now he’d assume there was an incredulous glare included. He’d known it was corny. No shame though considering he wasn’t actually trying to pick him up. He’d just gotten engaged to the love of his life.

“Worked on my fiancé,” Atsumu smirked.

“I highly doubt that,” he shot back.

Atsumu had used that delay to dig his heels into the ground giving himself additional leverage. A hard body flinch and his assailant fell to the ground. Their reactionary time was impeccable though because he scrambled to his feet before Atsumu could unholster his weapon. Unfortunately for the man, Atsumu was quick on his feet. They collided with one of the trees.

Both were breathing heavy mere inches from each other. Atsumu liked to look his victims in the face… it was a power move to see that look in their eyes right at the end. With a quick hand he removed the helmet and goggles.

His gun was hovering over the man’s stomach and Atsumu’s forearm was firm against his chest. “Yer fuckin’ hot,” the blonde blurted crowding a bit closer so the man couldn’t escape.

“You’re such a fucking dick,” the ebony-haired man responded.

“Well, I’m the last dick you’ll ever see,” Atsumu smiled but immediately crinkled his nose in embarrassment. The other groaned in response. “It sounded cooler in my head.”

“Get it over with,” he glared.

Atsumu shrugged “If you say so.” He unloaded his magazine.

Leaving the target behind he went to meet up with his brother. There was a loud echoing bang around him. _Fucking hell._ That better not have been Osamu. He ran for cover, in the bushes with their original stash collecting the deposited weaponry. Footsteps crunched flanking him. _Shit._ He grabbed the rifle slipping the safety off and turning to aim.

“Put ‘er down ‘Tsumu,” his brother replied. “I got ‘em.”

“Fuckin’ hell.”

“Let’s go we got one more objective,” Osamu extended his hand clasping Atsumu’s.

The Miya twins entered the main lawn through a large iron gate. Immediately upon entering their watches sprung to life. “And for the fifth year running the Miya brothers have won the Slaughter Race,” a woman called out. “Please return all borrowed weaponry. See you inside boys.”

“Fuck yes,” they both shouted fist bumping.

* * *

“You’re a fucking asshole, Osamu,” Suna yelled. “How am I going to cover this shit up?”

Sakusa slipped through the gate on Suna’s heels sliding into Atsumu’s embrace. “Ya might’ve gone overboard ‘Samu. He does ‘ave a national game tomorrow.”

“Shit, I forgot,” Osamu cupped Suna’s face with both hands assessing the growing patch of bruised skin on the brunette’s forehead. “Let’s grab ya some ice.”

“Fine. You owe me,” Suna glared. “After that tousle in the woods… I’ve got some ideas all of which require privacy. So, let’s go.”

They watched as the couple disappeared through the villa’s front entrance leaving them alone with all the bags. Both took half of the gear heading towards the supply depot.

“With age your pickup lines have gotten worse,” Sakusa smirked enough that his eyes crinkled above the mask.

“You used to love them,” Atsumu said with a large smile.

“Not even once,” Sakusa quipped.

“I’m outta practice.” Atsumu looked the masked man over in the waning sunlight. They dropped off the gear signing all the proper paperwork on behalf of their teams. He reached out taking Sakusa’s hand in his own interlocking their fingers. “Doesn’t matter though yer already mine forever.”

He rolled his eyes but squeezed Atsumu’s hand anyway. “I already regret it.”

“Nah, ya love it,” the blonde teased.

“You know what I didn’t love,” Sakusa raised an eyebrow.

“What?”

“The entire cartridge of paintball pellets, you unloaded at point blank range.” They stopped moving allowing Atsumu the opportunity to lift his fiancé’s shirt and padding. There was a small patch of bruises but nothing major.

“Fuckin’ drama queen,” Atsumu snorted. “You’ll live.”

“Not the point,” Sakusa said. “Know this… This is the last year of your reign. Suna and I won’t lose for a third year in a row.”

“Bring it the fuck on,” Atsumu leaned in close eyes flicking between Sakusa’s mask and glare. “The Miya twins are legends here and we’re not looking to hand over the title anytime soon.”

“We’ll see about that, Miya. We shall see.” Sakusa smiled wide under the mask causing his eyes to close. “I will take you down and you won’t even see it coming.”

Before Atsumu could respond his fiancé tapped his cheek lightly and practically sprinted across the front lawn. Sakusa only stopped once he joined the other teams. There was no way his soon to be husband would win next year. None of these losers would. He’d have to plan a post competition overview meeting with his brother so they could assess their pitfalls before next year. But first he needed to apologise to Hinata, Kageyama, Bokuto and Akaashi for the rough treatment. The apologies didn’t matter in the end because when he arrived at the group, they were all arguing. Atsumu couldn’t hide his amusement as they all argued about next year’s competition and how their team would be the one to finally destroy Team Miya.

**Author's Note:**

> Told you! Worth it. You can't tell me that the Miya twins wouldn't be hella competitive in paintball. You also can't tall em Atsumu wouldn't be a disaster flirt even after he got engaged. Atsumu looking fate in the eyes and he would still manage to say the worst pick up line ever. LMAO. I fucking want to punch him. Yet I adore the Miya twins. After what I did to Osamu in my last fic I needed to give him a win, ya know? 
> 
> I hope you had fun. I wonder what the sixth year Slaughter Race competition would look like. Hmmmmm, maybe one day we'll find out.


End file.
